Asbel Lhant
Asbel Lhant ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Kindheit Asbel ist der erstgeborene Sohn von Aston und Kerri Lhant und damit der Erbe von Aston, der als Fürst der Provinz Lhant in Windor dient. Er hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Hubert Lhant, und eine enge Kindheitsheitsfreundin, Cheria Barnes, die die Enkeltochter des Diener des Hauses ist, Frederic Barnes. Im spielbaren Prolog von Tales of Graces f beginnt Asbel als Neunjähriger gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Hubert Lhant sein Abenteuer auf dem Lhant-Bühl. Dies tun sie gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern, da diese das Lhant-Bühl als gefährlich erachten. Auf dem Gipfel des Bühls angekommen, entdecken die Brüder einen ihnen unbekanntes Mädchen, das an einem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden scheint und bei ihrer Ankunft erwacht. Um die Eltern des Mädchens zu finden, bringen Asbel und Hubert es nach Lhant, wo es jedoch von niemandem erkannt wird. Daher beschließt Asbel, selbst auf das Mädchen zu achten, und benennt es nach der Blume Sopheria, sodass es fortan als Sophie bekannt ist. Da der Prinz von Windor, Richard, Unterkunft bei den Lhants erhält, versucht Asbel, sich entgegen des Wunsches seines Vaters mit ihm anzufreunden, doch Richard lehnt dies ab und wird kurz darauf von Bryce dazu gedrängt, seinem Schwertkampftraining nachzugehen, wonach Richard jedoch nicht ist. Da Bryce aufdringlich bleibt, bietet Asbel sich an und kämpft gegen ihn. Er unterliegt ihm zwar, aber Bryce wird von einem anderen Ritter gemahnt. Zusammen mit Sophie und Richard bricht Asbel danach zum Lhant-Bühl auf, wo die Kinder jedoch von Bryce angegriffen werden, der Richard ermorden will. Es gelingt ihnen, Bryce zurückzuschlagen, wobei sie allerdings die Klippe des Bühls zur Küste hinunterstürzen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen überleben sie den Sturz und steigen gemeinsam wieder zum Gipfel hinauf, wo Asbel vorschlägt, dass er, Sophie und Richard einen Freundschaftspakt schließen sollen. Dies tun sie, indem sie ihre Namen in den Baum des Bühls ritzen, da ein Freundschaftspakt besonders lang halten soll, wenn der entsprechende Baum schwer zu finden ist. [[Datei:Asbel und Hubert Lhant-Bühl.png|thumb|300px|left|Asbel als Kind in Tales of Graces f]] Richard reist danach wieder nach Barona zurück, aber Asbel will ihm folgen und nimmt Sophie mit. In Barona begegnen sie Cheria und Hubert, die beide eher zufällig anwesend sind, und es gelingt ihnen, den Tag mit Richard zu verbringen, der sie in Barona herumführt und ihnen danach von seinem Wunsch eines besseren Königreichs erzählt. Richard schlägt an diesem Tag vor, dass sie über einen Geheimgang im königlichen Heiligtum in das Schloss Barona schleichen können, und macht mit den anderen aus, dass sie sich dort am Abend treffen. Richard trifft jedoch nie ein, weshalb Asbel ihm entgegengehen will und zusammen mit den anderen in die Barona-Katakomben eindringt. In den Katakomben finden sie Richard schwer verletzt vor, da er offenbar von einem ihnen unbekannten Monster angegriffen wurde. Sie versuchen, ihn zu retten, wobei Asbel, Hubert und Cheria tödlich verwundet werden. Es gelingt Sophie, das Monster unter vermeintlicher Aufopferung ihres eigenen Lebens zu vertreiben. In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich bei dem Monster um Lambda, Sophies Erzfeind, und sie wurde in dem Kampf so schwer verletzt, dass sie sich in ihre einzelnen Partikel auflöste und in Asbel, Cheria und Hubert niederließ, um die drei zu heilen und sich selbst in ihrem Inneren auszukurieren. Asbel jedoch, der wieder in Lhant erwacht, wird von seinem Vater damit konfrontiert, dass Sophie wegen seinem unüberlegten Verhalten gestorben ist. Zudem erfährt er, dass Hubert von den Oswells adoptiert wurde. Asbel ist wütend auf seinen Vater und sich selbst und beschließt, auch nach Cherias flehenden Protesten, Lhant zu verlassen und sich in der Ritterakademie in Barona anzumelden. Hauptgeschichte Sieben Jahre vergehen und Asbel ist in der Zwischenzeit zu einem fast vollwertigen Ritter geworden Gemeinsam mit seinem Lehrer Malik Caesar untersucht er die Zerstörung von Orlen und begegnet dabei erstmals einem Nova-Monster, das er mithilfe eines eigenartiges Lichtes abwehren kann. Hierbei handelt es sich um die Kraft von Sophie, die in seinem Inneren ruht und die Brut von Lambda, die Nova-Monster, verletzen kann. Wieder in Barona angekommen, begegnet Asbel erstmals nach sieben Jahren Cheria, die ihn aufsucht und bittet, nach Lhant zurückzukehren, da seine Mutter am Boden zerstört und sein Vater im Kampf gefallen ist. Entsetzt über den Tod seines Vaters bricht Asbel daher nach Lhant auf, wo er zunächst die Position als Fürst von Lhant zu übernehmen versucht, aber direkt mit Angriffen aus Fendel konfrontiert wird. Bei dem Versuch, die feindlichen Waffen zurückzuschlagen, gerät Asbel mit Cheria auf dem Lhant-Bühl in eine ausweglose Situation, doch dort erwacht das Licht in beiden und formt Sophie erneut, die ihnen im Kampf beisteht. Noch glauben sie nicht, dass es sich tatsächlich um Sophie von vor sieben Jahren handelt, aber Asbel behält sie bei sich und kümmert sich um sie. Die fendelianischen Soldaten werden schließlich von Soldaten aus Strahta vertrieben, die von Hubert angeführt werden. Hubert gelingt es, schließlich auch Asbel im Kampf zu besiegen und Lhant zu besetzen. Er verbannt Asbel vorerst, der daraufhin in weitere politische Konflikte gerät. Zusammen mit Sophie gelingt es ihm, Richard vor einem Attentat der Schergen von Erzherzog Cedric zu retten und letztendlich auch, Cedric zu bezwingen, damit Richard seine Position als König einnehmen kann. An dem Valkines-Cryas Duplemar stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Richard mittlerweile wahnsinnig geworden ist und das Eleth der Cryas absorbiert, wodurch den Menschen die Grundlage für ihren Wohlstand fehlt. Asbel muss Richard aufhalten, will aber keine Gewalt gegen ihn anwenden, da er ihn noch immer als seinen Freund erachtet. [[Datei:Asbel in Tales of Graces f.png|thumb|300px|Asbel als Jugendlicher in Tales of Graces f]] Schließlich erfahren die Helden mehr zu Sophie und ihrer Natur als Protos Heis sowie über ihre Beziehung zu Lambda. Auch zu Lambda selbst finden sie mehr heraus, von dem Asbel glaubt, dass er nicht grundlegend bösartig ist. Lambda will sich jedoch, nachdem er das Eleth der drei Valkines-Cryas absorbiert hat, mit der Lastalia verbinden und zu Ephinea selbst werden. Nachdem Asbel die Vergangenheit von Lambda versteht, denkt er, dass er lediglich wieder lernen muss, nach allem, was ihm zugestoßen ist, Menschen zu vertrauen. Außerdem würde Lambda endgültige Vernichtung auch mit jener von Sophie einhergehen, was Asbel verhindern will. Nachdem es den Helden an der Lastalia gelungen ist, Lambda und Richard voneinander zu trennen, bietet Asbel sich daher selbst als Wirt für Lambda an und unterhält sich in der neutralen Geisteszone mit ihm, wo das Bewusstsein von beiden gleichwertig ist. Lambda warnt ihn, dass er sein Bewusstsein und alles, was ihn ausmacht, irgendwann verschlingen würde, wenn er nicht achtgibt. Asbel schafft es jedoch, Lambda davon zu überzeugen, dass er in ihm ruhen und sich die Welt durch seine Augen ansehen soll. Darauf geht Lambda ein. Familie und Vermächtnisse Sechs Monate nach der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Graces f lebt Asbel gemeinsam mit Sophie in Lhant und arbeitet mittlerweile als fester Fürst von Lhant. Von seiner Mutter wird mehr und mehr dazu gedrängt, sich endlich eine Verlobte zu suchen, worauf er jedoch selten eingeht. Asbel folgt einer Bitte Richards und bricht nach Barona auf, ohne Sophie allerdings, da diese sich eigenartig verhielt und sich abgesetzt hat. Von Richard erfährt Asbel, dass in den Barona-Katakomben eine neue Ruine entdeckt wurde, die wohl zur Steuerung des Valkines-Cryas diente, und die beiden, Malik, Hubert und Cheria gehen diese untersuchen. Als sie dort mit enorm starken Monstern konfrontiert werden, erwacht Lambda in Asbel und verleiht den Helden eine Kraft, mit der sie die Monster bezwingen können. Ehe sich Sophie der Heldengruppe wieder anschließt, offenbart sie Asbel ihre Ängste, eines Tages allein zu sein und niemanden mehr zu haben. Asbel beschließt daraufhin, Sophie als seine Tochter zu adoptieren, sodass sie nun den Namen Sophie Lhant trägt und sein erstes Kind ist. Die Helden finden heraus, dass abnormales Verhalten von Fodras Eleth die Monster auf Ephinea beeinflusst, sodass diese gefährlicher und aggressiver werden. Auf Fodra begegnen die Helden der Kleinen Königin und erfahren mehr zu Fodras Hintergrund und seinem Grund, die Menschheit einst vernichtet zu haben. Die Helden wollen nun Fodras Kern herunterfahren, wie die Forscher früher es einst versucht hatten, und suchen daher die Fodra-Königin bei der Lastalia von Fodra auf. Es gelingt ihnen, die Fodra-Königin zu bezwingen, und Lambda innerhalb von Asbel absorbiert den Großteil des Bewusstseins der Fodra-Königin, die wie er die Welt durch Asbels Augen sehen soll. Eine Kleine Königin, die von Fodra zurückbleibt, überreicht Sophie vor ihrem Tod ihre Träume und Wünsche, wodurch sie Sophie ein Stück Menschlichkeit und Tränen schenkt. Asbel dient fortan als die Augen von Lambda und der Fodra-Königin, die durch ihn einen Blick auf die Menschheit und die Welt erhaschen sollen. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Asbels Persönlichkeit ändert sich stark zwischen der Kindheit und seiner Jugend. Als Kind gibt er sich sehr ungestürmt und einfältig, obgleich er auch hier schon seinen hohen Gerechtigkeitssinn aufweist und sich um andere sorgt. Sophies Ankunft ist für ihn seine Chance, seinem Vater zu beweisen, dass er Verantwortung übernehmen kann. Als ihm dies misslingt, sieht er sich in seinem Stolz schwer verlässt und erkennt, dass er niemanden beschützen kann, was er ändern will. Nach den sieben Jahren in der Ritterakademie ist Asbel ruhiger und äußerst respektvoll geworden. Gelegentlich kommt seine kindliche Seite noch immer zum Vorschein. Weiterhin besitzt er seinen Drang danach, das zu beschützen, was ihm wichtig ist, wofür er sich auch in große Gefahren begibt. Er hat großes Vertrauen in seine Freundschaft mit anderen, was sie vor allem darin offenbart, dass er bis zuletzt an Richard glaubt. Kampfstil Als Kind kämpft Asbel mit dem Eleth-Schwert, das er jedoch nicht aus der Scheide ziehen kann, weshalb er es eher als zweihändigen Knüppel nutzt als tatsächlich als Schwert. Als Jugendlicher kämpft er mit einem einzelnen Schwert, das die meiste Zeit in seiner Scheide ruht. Sein Stil besteht vor allem darin, die Klinge zu ziehen, wenn er zum Angriff kommt, und sie nicht schon vorher gezogen zu haben. Zudem deckt er Gegner mit Schlägen mit der Schwertscheide sowie einfachen Tritten ein. Andere Auftritte Tales of the Rays In Tales of the Rays erscheint Asbel gemeinsam mit Cheria in der Event-Quest "The Seven Terrors of Tir Na Nog". Sowohl er als auch Cheria werden durch dieses Event spielbar. Sophie ist auf der Suche nach den beiden und findet sie mithilfe von Ix Nieves und Mileena Weiss. Da Asbel und Cheria Sophies Elternfiguren sind, bittet Raine Sage die beiden zu sich und erklärt ihnen, dass Sophie ihre Hausaufgaben für den Sommer noch nicht gemacht hat, obwohl sie ansonsten eine Musterschülerin ist. Sophie beschließt danach, die myteriösen sieben Schrecken von Tir Na Nog zu erforschen und sie zum Thema ihrer Hausarbeit zu machen. Hierbei helfen Asbel und Cheria ihr. Wissenswertes *Asbel verkaufte das Eleth-Schwert Excalibur an einen Turtlez für 1.000 Gald, um genügend Geld für den Beitritt bei der Ritterakademie zu haben. Im Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte ist Excalibur eine der stärksten Waffen, die Asbel zur Verfügung stehen können. *In Tales of Graces f ist Asbel der einzige spielbare Charakter, der keine Magie oder magie-ähnlichen Artes beherrscht. *Als Asbel in Familie und Vermächtnisse die Briefe für Heiratsanwärterinnen durchgeht, findet er auch einen Brief von Anise Tatlin (aus Tales of the Abyss) vor und bemerkt, dass sie erst dreizehn Jahre alt ist, was er als Ausschlusskriterium erachtet. Zugleich fühlt er sich an Cheria in diesem Alter erinnert. Dies wiederum mutet eigenartig an, weil Asbel in diesem Alter wenig bis gar nichts mit Cheria zu tun gehabt haben wird, da er in seiner Zeit an der Ritterakademie keinen Kontakt mit Lhant gepflegt hat. Charakterliste en:Asbel Lhant Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Asbel Lhant Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Graces f